Nico's Adventure's With Shadow Travel: Glee
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: It was a ordinary day in the McKinly High school Choir Room... WARNING writen by a normaly serious writer when she was on a sugger/caffine rush. Atempt at humor. :


**Author's Note: Okay! Prepare for randomness! Sorry, this was written when a normally serious writer was on caffeine and was not stable at the time she wrote this, So don't take anything seriously, and please, if you review, and I suggest u do if you value your life, I don't wanna hear "It's to short!" or something like that, I KNOW ITS SHORT! U DOESN'T NEED TO TELL ME! I WROTE IT! So there. Sooooo enjoy. **

**This was requested by Happy-Emo-Twitarded-Gleek-97 (Hope u like it)**

**Just so were all clear, THIS IS A 1SHOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, nor do I own Glee, I totally wish I did though, but that's beside the point. **

_It was an ordinary day at McKinley High School..._

**Finn P.O.V**

For me the day couldn't of started more normal, waking up, getting dressed, having breakfast, going to school where I prepared to suffer though several hours of teachers talking about that kind of stuff that I had no idea was about, until I could go to Glee Club, and that's when things started to go weird.

Mr. Shue was talking about the assignment for the week, I wasn't sure what he was talking about though, I was staring at Rachel, and I was in the middle of wondering how it was possible that her hair was always so shiny, when it happened.

**Nico P.O.V**

Shadow travel time. In the back of my mind I wondered if this was such a good idea, I have been having a lot of trouble with this shadow traveling thing, but eventually decided it probably won't be as bad as the other times in which I ended up in other worlds, if I was lucky I could end up exactly where I wanted to go.

But of course I'm never lucky, I really should of remembered that. But of course I didn't stop to think.

_Camp Half-Blood. _I thought calling up the shadows around me. Then I stepped into the shadows around me and raced though space and time.

**Finn P.O.V**

In one second my day went from normal to strange. One second I was starting to listen to Mr. Shue talk about soundtracks from music and stuff, and then I could have sworn the room got colder and darker. I looked around, but everyone was looking as though nothing was any different, but wait, in the back Quinn was looking around with an odd expression, I bet it was different then mine, as I can't see my own face, but hers was of a sort of understanding.

Then out of no where this kid appeared out of thin air!

**Nico P.O.V**

I landed in the middle of what looked like a choir room. My first thought was, _Oh crap! _My second was _I really hope the Mist will work. _I stood up, from what I could tell, I was in the same world, at least looked like that from their cloths. The only adult in the room looked at me and asked, "I'm sorry, are you lost?"

_Yes! The Mist worked! _Before I could come up with a good excuse though, someone spoke from the group of teens on one side of the room, "It's alright, Mr. Shue, he's my cousin visiting from New York." A girl stood up and I recognized her easily. Quinn Fabrey, the daughter of Athena.

As Quinn steered me out of the room she said loudly, "I told you to wait for me after Glee Club!" As soon as we were out of the room she tuned to me, "You are so lucky I was there to cover for you."

"Why?" I asked, "The Mist was shielding their eyes, they didn't see anything."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "One of the members of the club, Finn Hudson, can see though the Mist, I've realized this a few years back."

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid. "Thanks Quinn, I owe you one."

"Yes you do, you have to clean all of the books in my cabin over the summer." She laughed at my horrified face. "See you then." She added

"See you latter." I said, and I walking along the deserted hallway until I could go outside and shadow travel to Camp Half-Blood where I would later tell Annabeth I ran in to her sister.

**Finn P.O.V**

I was confused. The kid appeared out of no where, I saw it! And Quinn claimed he was her cousin, but she never mentioned a cousin before. Was I the only one who was confused? Judging by their faces, yes, yes I was the only one.

Great.

_**FIN. **_

**THE END! LALALALALA O.K PEOPLE DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GIVE ME A BUNCH OF CRAPPY REVIEWS SAYING, "Quinn has a mortal mom who sometimes comes on the show." Sorta thing I KNOW! I WATCH THE SHOW! Anyways, Quinn ended up the daughter of Athena because I wrote down all the girl New Directions members' names and a bunch of gods'/ goddess' names and had my sister pick a random match out. So yeah. REVIEW! **

**THANKS TO...  
my sister Rach, who got me addicted to Glee, I know its odd her names Rachel too!, and for reading this and picking random peices of paper out of a giant bowl to help me decide which Glee Club girl was the child of which ramdom Olympian.**

**AND ****Happy-Emo-Twitarded-Gleek-97 for you requeted this and after months, I have published it! (sorry 4 the wait!)**


End file.
